


At Your Service

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Jared is Meechum, Danneel is Claire, Jensen is Frank.<br/>[Spoilers for House of Cards Season 2, wherein Frank and Claire (the President and First Lady) invite Meechum (their Secret Service agent) to their bed]</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

Jared completes his customary sweep of the residence, signalling the all-clear to the Secret Service when he’s through. 

“Will there be anything else tonight, Mr. President?” he asks. He’s not hoping, not exactly; that would be presumptuous, and Jared is never presumptuous. But the times when there _have_ been “something else” are among Jared’s most treasured memories. 

President Ackles looks over at the First Lady consideringly. She gives a gracious nod, and Jared’s heart speeds up. The move to the bedroom together, President Ackles waving Jared ahead of him with the graceful manners of the Southern gentleman he is. 

Jared knows better than to speak. He’s providing a service, really, no different than the times he puts his body in front of the President to protect him. And if his protective feelings run a little deeper for this President than they did for his predecessor, well, that’s nobody’s business but his own. He stands in the center of the room, patient, awaiting whatever the Ackles wish from him tonight.

President Ackles - even in this room Jared would never be so rude as to call him Jensen - steps up into Jared’s space, pushing Jared’s regulation sport coat off his wide shoulders until it falls on the floor in a navy blue heap. He reaches up and pulls on Jared’s tie until it comes loose, and Jared stands motionless and at attention as the President methodically strips him. When he’s fully naked, he stands there while the President strips himself, eyes roaming over the planes of Jared’s muscular body and hardening cock. 

“Why don’t you go over there and give my lovely wife some attention?” President Ackles suggests, and Jared turns to see Mrs. Ackles lying nude on the bed. As he watches she spreads her legs apart invitingly, leaving no doubt as to the meaning of her husband’s words. She’s so beautiful, Mrs. Ackles, and Jensen admits he’s more than halfway in love with her. But she only has eyes for her husband, no matter what she permits to happen in this room. And Jared loves that about her, too. 

Jared kneels on the bed between her splayed thighs, placing a reverent kiss on the soft rise of her neatly-waxed pubis before dipping lower to run the stiff point of his outstretched tongue down her labia, over and over until she’s sighing and her skin is flushed a pretty pink. She touches the back of Jared’s head gently and he hones in on her clitoris, closing his lips over it and tonguing at it like it’s a silk-covered pearl as it stiffens with her arousal and the sweet scent of her arousal perfumes the air.

Jared knows the President is standing behind him, watching Jared pleasure his wife, and he takes such pride in his duty, such care. He knows the man appreciates his diligence when he steps forward, hand stroking approvingly over the curve of Jared’s buttock. Mrs. Ackles is watching the President’s face over Jared’s shoulder, and Jared is enamoured with the look of love on her face. She’s moving her hips now, seeking more pressure and ready to come, but President Ackles pulls Jared away with a firm grip on his shoulder.  
“Why don’t we get a little more comfortable?” he asks, ignoring his wife’s little moue of displeasure. Jared knows he’s only going to make things better, so he doesn’t feel too sorry for her. President Ackles is a brilliant strategist, after all.

At the President’s direction, Jared moves to lie flat on the bed, helping Mrs. Ackles to gracefully straddle him, her firm thighs on either side of his narrow hips. She raises up, then sinks down, slowly engulfing Jared’s dick inside her warm, wet channel. The first time they did this, Jared had worried about condoms - it was his duty to protect them, after all. But the President had already seen his medical records, knew he was clean, and Jared hadn’t been with anyone else since. Why would he be - who could ever come close to what he had here?

President Ackles pushes on Jared’s legs until he brings his knees up behind Mrs. Ackles, who is grinding slowly down on Jared’s hard dick. She has her hands up, piling her hair on her head, the position lifting her breasts and Jared is sure she is Aphrodite reborn. Her eyes are closed as she pleasures herself with Jared’s dick. President Ackles slides forward, and his fingers slip between Jared’s legs, catching on the flat plastic disc resting beneath his balls. 

“Always prepared, Jared. You know, that’s something I’ve always admired about you,” President Ackles drawls as he pulls slowly on the black butt plug that has kept Jared prepared and ready for him all evening, should his services be needed. He pulls it out just a couple inches, then pushes it back in, teasing Jared for a few minutes before he pulls it all the way out and tosses it carelessly onto the silk duvet cover, leaving Jared’s hole empty and grasping. 

“Lean forward, darling,” he whispers to Mrs. Ackles, and she complies, propping herself on her elbows over Jared’s chest and letting her hair drop forward over their faces in an green apple-scented curtain. President Ackles moves into the space she vacated, taking his hard dick into one hand and feeding it, inch by inch, into Jared’s well-prepared hole.

Jared restrains a groan, proud when not so much as a breath passes his lips. He can’t move like this, just lets the beautiful couple above him take him as they wish. President Ackles pushes in and out, his hands on Mrs. Ackles’ hips moving her along to his rhythm, just like in all facets of their life. Jared watches the President over her shoulder, sees the tense planes of his face as he fucks into Jared with abandon, hammering Jared’s prostate over and over. Jared’s afraid he won’t be able to hold out, but soon enough Mrs. Ackles is moaning above him, her tight pussy clamping down on Jared’s dick as she comes. 

“Now, Jared,” grits out President Ackles, little trickles of sweat running down his forehead from his exertions. Jared, ever one to follow orders, gives himself over, and his orgasm rolls over him like great crashing waves, his ass clamping down hard on the President’s cock, milking it as he hears the man groan with his own release. 

They catch their breath for scant moments before the President is pulling free of Jared’s body, leaving a sticky trail of come on Jared’s thigh before he retrieves the plastic plug from the duvet and presses it back inside Jared, trapping the evidence of his release inside like a secret. Mrs. Ackles rolls off, pressing a fond kiss to Jared’s cheek before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. 

Jared rises gingerly from the bed and gets dressed, ensuring that his tie is tied neatly and that his hair is smoothed down. 

“Will there be anything else?” he asks the President politely.

“No, Jared, nothing more tonight.” replies the President, stately as always despite being the only naked person in the room. “But, as always, we do thank you for your service.” 

Jared nods respectfully and makes his way out of the residence, locking the door behind him, ensuring that the beautiful couple in his charge is safe for another night.


End file.
